According to JP-A-2001-132568, an in-tank type fuel feed apparatus has a fuel pump accommodated in a fuel tank. The fuel pump pumps fuel in the fuel tank. Foreign matters are removed from fuel drawn into the fuel pump through a suction filter. A pump module including the fuel pump and the suction filter are received in a sub-tank, which has a limited space. The suction filter is provided to a bottom portion of the sub-tank. In this structure, the suction filter is restricted from moving by the sidewall of the sub-tank, so that the suction filter can be restricted from causing ablation relative to the inner bottom surface of the sub-tank, even when vibration is transmitted from the fuel pump and another component to the suction filter.
However, when the fuel feed apparatus does not include a sub-tank, the fuel tank directly accommodates the fuel pump, and the suction filter is provided to the bottom portion of the fuel tank. In this case, the suction filter is not restricted from causing vibration by the sub-tank, and the suction filter may cause ablation relative to the inner bottom surface of the sub-tank.